I'm not the hero or the villain
by fantom fiction
Summary: "No, I'm not the hero or the villain, I'm just me, I'm on my own side, and if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do, you'd better practice your fighting skills, you'll need it. See ya around kid." Red X said. Intrigued? This story is mainly about Red X, there will be scenes based on the titans, but that's it, hope you will like it.


**Okay, some of the best times I had when I was five or six years old, was when I was watching teen titans, I know the show is old, but I really wanted to give it a shot, so anyways, hi! If you don't know who I am, I'm fantom fiction, a pancake eating, churro chewing, syrup sipping, all around person of pure awesome(Well, that's what I think) so anyways, read the story, I hope you enjoy and review.**

It was midnight, the full moon was showing exuberantly in the sky. Lights in houses were turning off, signaling people were getting ready for sleep, the streets were silent, which was very rare for Jump city. Through the darkness of the night, a person was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, landing with exact precision so he wouldn't have to run across the rooftops, only jump. He passed by a point of a rooftop where the moonlight shown on him for a fraction of a second. He wore a black body suit with an white skull mask and ash gray colored gloves and belt, he had a red X marked on his left pectoral, and another one on his mask, the corner of the X ending under his right eye, on his gloves, a red X was on each palm and on the back of each hand. As he jumped again, five came from nowhere, following suit.

"Stop!" One of them said, this one had spiked black hair, a black mask with white lenses covered his eyes. He had a red vest with a green undershirt, green gloves, and green pants, he also had black boots with gray heels. The others consisted of a green boy with a black suit with a purple stripe that took up most of his torso, a pale girl with purple hair and a blue cloak, a cyborg with a half flesh face and blue robotic parts taking up most of his body and the other half of his face, and a girl with red hair a gray neck-brace, a purple top that only covered half of her torso, and a purple skirt.

The person they were chasing was still silent, and he increased his speed.

"Starfire, get him." The person chasing him, the girl with red hair shot a beam of green energy at the guy. He jumped and the ray missed, he rotated and shot an X shaped restraint at her. She was hit by it and it knocked her back.

"Raven, Cyborg, do something." The guy said.

"Robin, he's obviously not giving up anytime soon, that Xenothium is keeping him going." Cyborg, the one with half robot parts, said.

"I don't care, try something." Robin yelled. Raven, the girl with the blue cloak stopped, and said an incantation.

"Nazareth mentrione synthose!" Raven shouted, black energy blasts shot at him, he dodged both of them, he then threw two X shaped shurikens, hitting both of them in the arms. That left Robin and Beast boy, the boy with green skin.

"I'll get him Robin." Beast boy said. He transformed into a pterodactyl and flew at the guy. Once again, it was a failed attempt, ending with Beast boy in a gooey mess that the guy shot from the X's on his gloves. He continued running, the only person left was Robin. He was relentlessly surging forward, the guy matching his speed.

"Come on Red X, fight like a man!" Robin yelled to the guy apparently named Red X. Red X jumped, and landed behind Robin, who took out his fighting staff. Red X pulled out an X shaped device that turned into a staff as well. There was a moment of silence in which Robin was observing his foe's fighting style, which was nothing. Red X stood there, his arms down, leaving all sides exposed, all weaknesses strike-able, he seemed to be studying Robin as well. As for Robin, he had his pole out in front of him, blocking all possible sides that could be struck from. Robin suddenly rushed forward, he was about to strike, when Red X ducked and tripped him. Robin immediately got up, he hated being beat by someone. He rushed again and swung his staff, it was blocked by Red X, who pushed Robin yet again to the ground.

"Come on kid, you can do way better. I know it." Red X said. He then took a swing, Robin rolled over, the blade on Red X's staff ripped the sleeve of Robin's suit. He got up again and went to swing again, and when he did, Red X moved his staff to block it. Robin immediately ducked and tripped Red X, who landed, and flipped back onto his feet.

"Why are you always stalking us?!" Robin asked swinging yet again.

"The term isn't stalking, kid, it's more of _observing_." Red X said dodging all of Robin's attacks.

"Whatever, why have you been _observing _us?" Robin asked continuing to attack.

"Well, how are you going to find an enemy's weakness if you're not around to study them?" Red X said.

"Wait," Robin said stopping his attacks. "Did you call us your enemy's? I thought you were always helping us." Robin said.

"No, I'm not on your side, you've always been helping me, I've just been returning the favor." Red X said.

"So, then you're evil?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm not the hero or the villain, I'm just me, I'm my own side, and if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do, you'd better practice your fighting skills, you'll need it. See ya around kid." Red X said. He then backed off of the rooftop, pulled out an X shaped device, pushed a button on it, and it turned into a motorcycle, he landed and immediately drove off, leaving a befuddled Robin. He then turned around and went to help his teammates. Meanwhile, Red X was riding to a location unknown. "Hope he gets better, there are worse things coming for him." Red X said.

**And that concludes this chapter, if you like it, review, if you hate it, review, send a request for the next chapter, PM me an idea, I don't care, and I will see you all next time, so, till next time.**


End file.
